fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
I'll hug you
I'll hug you (Dakishimete ageru kara) is the ending theme of Wakai Bungaku recorded by Gumi Megpoid. Lyrics TV Size Romanji= dakishimete ageru kara mou nakanakutemo iindayo hora kao wo agetewaratte? kimi no egao ga mitaikara ima ano hi no kimi ga chiisa kumieta doushite naiteruno? dokoka itaino? nandenano? wakatte ageraretara nani ga dekitara iinokana? aatsu.. dakishimete ageru kara mou nakanakutemo iindayo hora kanashiitoki wa itsumo sobani ite agerukara kao wo agetewaratte? kimi no egao ga mitaikara ima kimi ga shitekuretayoni zutto zutto nanimo iwazugyutto |-| Kanji= 抱きしめてあげるカラ もなかなくてもいんだよほら 花王をアゲテワラット？ きみのえがおがみたいかから今 あのひのキミがちいさくみえ 同居人はいますか？ フルエテミエタ ナンデナノ？ ワカッテ なにが出ていいかな？ ああ。 抱きしめてあげるカラ もなかなくてもいんだよほら カナシトキはワスモ そばにイタール 花王をアゲテワラット？ きみのえがおがみたいかから今 きみがしてくれたように ズッとズッとなにもいわずぎゅっと |-| English= ''I'll hug you '' So now you don't have to cry Won't you face up and smile? I want to see your smile right now ''That day you looked small '' Why are you crying? Are you hurting? ''Are you okay? If I could understand '' what can I do? Ah... ''I'll hug you '' So now you don't have to cry When you're sad I'll always be by your side Won't you face up and smile? I want to see your smile right now Like you used to do to me Always, without words, tightly Full version Romanji= dakishimete ageru kara mou nakanakutemo iindayo hora kao wo agetewaratte? kimi no egao ga mitaikara ima ano hi no kimi ga chiisa kumieta doushite naiteruno? dokoka itaino? kore wa asenandato itsutteru kimi no kata ga chiisa kudakedo furuete mieta nandenano? wakatte ageraretara nani ga dekitara iinokana? aatsu.. dakishimete ageru kara mou nakanakutemo iindayo hora kanashiitoki wa itsumo sobani ite agerukara kao wo agetewaratte? kimi no egao ga mitaikara ima kimi ga shitekuretayoni zutto zutto nanimo iwazu gyutto itsudemo kimi wa otonabutteta tamani wa watashi nimo amaete yoindayo? nandekana? wakatte ageraretara kitto shiawase nee? soudesho? dakishimete ageru kara mou nakanakutemo iindayo hora kanashiitoki wa itsumo sobani ite agerukara kao wo agetewaratte? kimi no egao ga mitaikara ima kimi ga shitekuretayoni zutto zutto nanimo iwazugyutto |-| Kanji= 抱きしめてあげるカラ もなかなくてもいんだよほら 花王をアゲテワラット？ きみのえがおがみたいかから今 あのひのキミがちいさくみえ 同居人はいますか？ ドコカイタイノ？ コレはアセナンダートイッテルキミの カタがちいさたくだけどフルエテミエタ ナンデナノ？ ワカッテ なにが出ていいかな？ ああ。 抱きしめてあげるカラ もなかなくてもいんだよほら カナシトキはワスモ そばにイタール 花王をアゲテワラット？ きみのえがおがみたいかから今 きみがしてくれたように ズットズットなにもイワズギュット いつでもキミはオトナブテッタ たまには私にももえよよだよ？ なんでかな？ ワカッテ きっとしあわせねぇ？ おでかけ？ 抱きしめてあげるカラ もなかなくてもいんだよほら カナシトキはワスモ そばにイタール 花王をアゲテワラット？ きみのえがおがみたいかから今 きみがしてくれたように ズッとズッとなにもいわずぎゅっと |-| English= ''I'll hug you '' So now you don't have to cry Won't you face up and smile? I want to see your smile right now ''That day you looked small '' Why are you crying? Are you hurting? You said it was sweat But your shoulders were shaking ''Are you okay? If I could understand '' what can I do? Ah... ''I'll hug you '' So now you don't have to cry When you're sad I'll always be by your side Won't you face up and smile? I want to see your smile right now Like you used to do to me Always, without words, tightly ''You always pretended to be an adult '' It's okay to lean on my shoulder sometimes Are you okay? If I could understand You'll surely be happy, right? ''I'll hug you '' So now you don't have to cry When you're sad I'll always be by your side Won't you face up and smile? I want to see your smile right now Like you used to do to me Always, without words, tightly Category:Theme songs Category:Ending themes Category:Wakai Bungaku Category:Songs Category:Vocaloid